


Ружье

by cerebral_poisoning



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Weapons, a bit of a character study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebral_poisoning/pseuds/cerebral_poisoning
Summary: Момент из быстро пролетающего детства.
Kudos: 3





	Ружье

Маленькие ручки осторожно сжимали цевье смешных размеров, даже не ружья, а так, ружьишка. Только несколько оборотов спустя, он сможет позволить себе нормальное. Деревянный, немного шершавый, приклад практически касался холодной земли, и каждый раз замечая это, паренёк старался поднять повыше только-только заполученное «сокровище».

Лэйван очень хорошо запомнил миг, когда он поднял оружие, в будущем определившее его боевой способус. Ферруу уже тогда понимал – подобных радостных моментов будет немного. Потому-то он и старался отпечатывать их на подкорке своего разума, как можно чётче.

Нервно собравшись с силами, синекровка, совсем ещё ребенок, перехватил оружие настолько правильно, насколько ему это позволяли хилые и неокрепшие руки.

Костлявая ладошка правой руки держала выполненный из, в общем-то, дешёвого металла ствол винтовки. Большой палец левой руки осторожно взвёл курок, о чём возвестил столь громко прозвучавший в ночной тишине одного из лесов Репитона щелчок где-то внутри оружия.

Даже до этого момента мирно лежащий лусус, внимательно оглядывающий полянку, на которой он и его подопечный находились, дабы вовремя обнаружить незваных гостей, казалось, встрепенулся, поднял ушки и перевёл взор тёмно-синеватых, будто бы немного светящихся в темноте глаз на Лэйвана.

Ружье разумеется не настоящее. Слишком маленькое, слишком легкое, хотя Ферруу казалось, что держит он, если не пулемёт, то хотя бы винтовку.

Да и стреляет оно маленькими железными шариками, которые едва ли способны пробить крепкую чешую диких животных или затвердевшую кожу, более-менее повзрослевших высшекровок.

Но если целиться в глаз… То тут другое дело.

Оторвав себя от ещё детских, Лэйвану тогда было чуть больше пяти оборотов, воображений, резко тряхнув головой, паренёк решил сконцентрироваться на стоящей перед ним сейчас задаче.

Выдохнув, Ферруу поднял ружье, и, до этого нервозно барабанящий по скобе палец, переместился на спусковой крючок, более не двигаясь. То ли от того, что молодой синекровка был отчасти напуган, и его слегка парализовало, то ли наоборот, Лэйван умудрялся держать под контролем каждый сантиметр своего тела, невзирая на определенную долю волнения.

Прицел, слабо колыхающийся вправо и влево из-за дрожащих рук Лэйвана, примерно указывал на яркую, красно-белую, поставленную пареньком ранее банку из-под газировки, которую любезно одолжил, тогда ещё не погрязший в бесконечной серости апатии Аркджек.

Постаравшись вдохнуть в себя как можно больше воздуха, буквально до краёв наполнив свои аномально маленькие даже для ребенка лёгкие, Ферруу задержал дыхание и попытался сфокусировать взгляд маленьких, чутка сощуренных глазок на цели, одновременно наводя на неё же непослушный прицел.

Лэйван решительно спустил крючок.

Последовал оглушительный выстрел.

Уши Ферруу нехило заложило, самого его отбросило на несколько шагов, а из-за неожиданности он и вовсе свалился. Немного радовал тот факт, что где-то на периферии слуха синекровка разобрал звук сминающейся жести, из которой была сделана банка, а также быстрый хлопот крыльев некой стаи птиц, до этого, видимо, преспокойно отдыхающих на ветвях величественных деревьев. Что-то внутри юного разума Лэйвана было искренне счастливо обладать такой вещью как ружье. – Пускай, пока что и пневматическое.

Ферруу отомкнул темно-желтые глаза и поднялся, в тот же момент к нему подскочил лусус, начавший старательно обнюхивать и лизать лицо мальчика, обеспокоенно рыча.

\- Воу тише, тише…  
начал успокаивать хранителя Лэйван, попутно глядя его по слегка грязному белому меху.  
\- Я в порядке, в порядке.  
Продолжал юный стрелок, немного подкашливая, удар приклада попал прямо в грудь.

Однако пёс не собирался успокаиваться, явно виня себя за то, что случилось с «сынишкой», и стыдливо тыкался тому мордой под шею, будто извиняясь. В конце концов Ферруу крепко обнял лусуса и, отдышавшись, решил проверить – что собственно случилось с целью.

Шарик раскурочил верхнюю правую часть банки, будто бы грубо разрезав её, то есть – прошел по касательной, этот вывод подкрепляла ещё и немного отколовшаяся кора одного из деревьев, растущих неподалёку.

Аккуратно подняв банку, на дне которой еще были остатки ядерно пахнущей газировки, и осмотрев её, Лэйван слабовато улыбнулся и обратил взгляд на звездное небо.

неплохо для начала-


End file.
